


Trending: Midtown School of Science & Technology Attacked

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Except he has broken ribs, Flash is sorta nice?, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Karen is awesome, No one's hurt, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a BAMF, Protective Peter Parker, School Shootings, So don't hug him, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter Fic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: How should terrorists fight back against Tony? Target his newly adopted son, of course.Too bad Spiderman also goes to Midtown and doesn't like people threatening his friends.





	Trending: Midtown School of Science & Technology Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> There are baddies in the school, and while they do shoot guns to get attention, no one is hurt. Promise.  
> Well, Peter is hurt, but it's just his ribs. He'll be fine.  
> I own nothing.

Flash Thompson  
@spiderfan1

It cannot be true.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@spiderfan1 Dude, it's been two weeks, get over it. @PeterBPS this is almost not funny anymore.

Peter Parker-Stark  
@PeterBPS

@guyinthechair Dude, that's nothing. I got a personal appology from like, three teachers who thought I was lying about my internship. People walk on tiptoe around me and I'm like 'bro, I'm still a scrawny nerd.'

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@PeterBPS yeah, but you're also @StarkIntern. You're basically a meme.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Thanks for that @guyinthechair. You know how much the notification icon bugs me. You just had to make me respond. Switching accounts sucks.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@PeterBPS No it doesn't. I've seen your phone and I've met Karen. It's easy as fuck.

Flash Thompson  
@spiderfan1

Who's Karen? @PeterBPS

Mr. Harrington  
@tabathaandi

@PeterBPS, @spiderfan1, and @guyinthechair. You're all in class. Unless you want detention, phones down.

MJ  
@crisissketcher

Hypocritical much, @tabathaandi? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?

MJ  
@crisissketcher

@tabathaandi Hold that pose, I'm gonna sketch it for my followers. You look to be in a crisis. ;) I'll have a sketch soon, losers.

US News

Midtown School of Science & Technology Attacked, Multiple Armmed Assailents, Hostages Taken, No Demands Yet

Peter held a finger up to his classmates, the door was blocked, but that didn't mean shit when dedicated people wanted to find people to kill. Shots had gone off two minutes ago, the announcment for lockdown had been thirty seconds after that. Peter's spidersense had gone off five minutes before the first shot, he wished he'd done something about it. Someone could be dead by now. Peter tapped his watch twice. "Karen, I need you to hack all the cameras in the school tell me where the gunmen are, how many there are and how many hostages they have. Is anyone injured? Keep it in writing, no need to spook anyone."

"Yes, Peter. Shall I also contact your father?"

"Yeah, get ahold of FRIDAY." Peter nodded, then looked at his classmates. "Get over there, that's the last corner someone will check if they come in the door."

"Kid, what's up, I just got an emergency alert?" Tony's voice spoke through Peter's watch.

"Shooters in the school. You think this could do with me?"

Tony sighed. "More likely me. Are you alright?"

"Karen says everyone's okay. I'm having her scope out the place. Looks like they came prepared, the phones and computers are out and-"

"Attention Midtown Tech. You're supposed to be smart kids, so I'll keep this simple. We just want Stark's son. Every fifteen minutes that pass without him in the gym, we'll pick off a classroom of your schoolmates. Hand over the brat and no one dies today. I bet it'll take right around twenty minutes for you to show up, after you realize just how serious we are and how much blood you have on your hands. And Peter..." An announcement rang out again. "Your daddy shows up in his shiny suit and the place blows."

"Karen, start a timer, fifteen minutes. It sure sounds like this is about me." Peter sighed. "Did you get the few faces I managed to get images of?"

"I have some IDs based on facial recognition. These people will not be kind to you if they get ahold of you, Peter...I mean...they'll do more than just kill you. I took down a large chunk of their operation...they'll likely try to get even with me...by taking it out on you. I'm on my way."

"Stay at the tower, Dad, I've got this. If you leave they might just blow it up instantly. I'll handle this." 

"This isn't exactly run-of-the-mill, kid. They're terrorists."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty awesome and I've got help." Peter stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tossed it to Ned. "Ned, I need you to be the guy in the chair. Keep watch for baddies and keep this room safe, that phone will track the cameras." He dug in his bag for an old web-shooter and handed it to Ned. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, got it, bro." Ned nodded seriously.

Flash's eyes narrowed. "Who put you in charge? How the fuck are you so calm.

Peter didn't answer. "Karen, find the explosive for me. Mr. Stark, I have to go out there."

"Okay, Peter, are you armed?" Tony asked.

Peter sighed and looked to the floor. "Always, Dad. It's about a dozen to one, but I'm fine. I got my guy in the chair and Karen...and the other thing."

"What? I am not letting a student go out there." Mr. Harrington protested, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You can't stop me. Dad, I'm gonna have to go stealth on this one. I won't be able to chat."

"I'll keep an eye on you, stay safe, I love you." Tony commented.

"You're not going to like what comes next, Dad...but I love you too. Make sure you pick me up on time, okay?" 

"Yes, Peter, see you after school." 

Peter took a deep breath. "Well, when we survive this, don't tell anyone who I am." Peter shucked his sweater off and pressed down on his watch. "Karen, let's go." He smiled when his nanotech suit formed around him.

"Holy shit!" Flash shouted.

"Karen, I need you to plot a route through the school so that they can't see me on cameras. I need to take them out one by one and we have...eleven minutes, let's go."

Trending: Spiderman Saves School Without Injuries, Captures A Dozen Terrorists, And Disarmed a Bomb

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

@StarkIntern You okay? The rest of the #avengers are worried.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Tell the #Avengers that it's all good. No one was hurt, just got spooked, the baddies decided to shoot off some rounds to startle us, but everyone is safe and healthy. @redwhiteandblueberry

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Wouldn't say there weren't any injuries. Yowza my ribs hurt! Glad everyone's safe.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@PeterBPS Are you alright?

Peter Parker-Stark  
@PeterBPS

@iamironman Fine. They said I couldn't call you in for help, so I called in my bestie. We're cool. Everyone got out safe.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Since this is my more popular account I want to let everyone know that everyone at #MidtownTech is safe and all the baddies were dealt. Thanks to my friend @WallCrawler. Thanks for showing up when I called.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

@StarkIntern No problem. You owe me one though. My ribs were kicked to hell. It's gonna be hard to breathe for...maybe five hours.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Boohoo, it must be so hard to have super-healing. Try asthma sometime. @WallCrawler

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Annnd, this seems like a one-sided friendship, sassy. Get some rest #MidtownTech, spend time with your family, stop and smell the roses, and all that. Stay safe.

Peter walked out of his school and gave Ned a hug. "Good job today, bro."

"Always a joy, Peter." Ned nodded.

"Ugh, all these sirens are making my head hurt." Peter shook his head and rubbed his ribs. Three were broken and two others were fractured, according to Karen.

"Hey, Parker!" Flash called.

Peter turned, slowly. "Yeah?"

"Um...we had a talk while you were out...we won't tell anyone and uh...thanks...for everything." Flash nodded.

"No problem." Peter nodded.

"PETER!" Tony shouted.

Peter laughed and groaned in pain. "And there's my ride." Tony had already crossed the distance between his car and Peter. He had sunglasses on, but they didn't hide that his eyes were red. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Karen said you broke ribs, we need to reinforce the nano-suit." Tony whispered.

"If you make it too tough I have a hard time moving freely. We'll figure out the balance though... It was a good test run though. Your nano-suit is better though. It's kinda hard to balance mine properly." Peter shrugged, then winced. "I really did break bones. Can I go home?"

Tony sighed. "You're going to make me go gray, kid. Come on. Let's get you some pain meds and support for those ribs." Tony kissed Peter's forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright. You did good today, kid."

Peter blushed. "Thanks, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Take care guys.


End file.
